Mai(My) Guryoku
Mai(My) Guryoku is an anime that is part of the Mai Multiverse featuring two seasons(26 each) and ova hentai that fallowed after the series called “Lovers”. The series features new characters for the Mai Multiverse, along with some familiar ones. Summery In a planet called Omni, lives special warriors called Guryoku, men and women who fight to protect the planet. An academy known as G.U.T.S(Guryoku’s Ultra Training School) trains the new generations of Guryokus. Season 1 # New Students Pt.1 # New Students Pt.2 Season 2 Lovers Each episode is 30 minutes long, and each half of the episode is about two coupled charecters making love with each other. # Shizuru x Tommy/Natsuki x Takeda # Akane x Kazuya/Akira x Takumi # Nao x Ace/Haruka x Yukino # Nina x Sergay/Tomoe x Reito # Mai x Yuuichi/Arika x # An-Nar x Crescent/Bruce x Hikari Charecters First Year Bruce Zawisza Bruce is the main focus charecter in the series and a deck user. He‘s sometimes nicknamend ”The Black Knight”. In the second season he develops a love interest with Hikari and soul-mated with her. His main child is Darkwing. Hikari Kiba Hikari is the main focus charecter in the series and a deck user. In the seacond season she developed a love interest with Bruce and soul-mated with him. Her main child is Drakari. Crescent Luner An-Nar Soler Sergay Ahi Sergay is a item user from a Hawaiian based land. In season two he soul-mated with Nina Wang. In the ending of season two he developed a love interest with Nina Wang. His main child is a T.Rex. Nina Wang Nina is a pet user from a China based land. In season one she strives to become stronger, and went to Nagi’s said to obtain power. However, after being defeated by Sergay she questions herself on why she wants to be strong and have a change of heart. In season two she developed a love interest with Sergay Ahi and soul-mated with him. Her GEM is a Neptune Emerald, her element is a Bident, and her main child is a sea turtle. Kazuya Arthur Kazuya comes from a eurapeon based land. His main child’s name is Drago. He loves Akane and soul-mated with her. Akane Iaohu Akane comes from a China based land. Her main child’s name is Harry. She loves Kazuya and soul-mated with him. Takumi Draco Takumi is Mai’s little brother. He soul-mated with Akira and later developed a love interest with her. Akira Okuzaki ''' Akira comes from a Japanese based land. Akira is a item user. Her main child’s name is Gennai. She soul-mated with Takumi and developed a love interest with him. '''Shiho Necro Shiho was a Shrine Maiden from a Japanese based land. Second Year Natsuki Orochi Natsuki is a pet user who was adopted by the Orochi family years ago, and is Shizuru’s adopted younger sister. She likes to wear a cowgirl hat because she likes western based movies. She first thought of being a dominator or dominated, but thanks to Shizuru’s advice on thinking about her choice and Natsuki decided to soul-mate with Takeda. Her main child’s name is Duran. Takeda Masashi He‘s a pet user who is from a Japanese based land. His main child is named Baku Lion. He soulmated with Natsuki. Nao Widow In the past she used to be like her “Hime” counterpart but had a change of and became like her “otome” counterpart. Nao is Natsuki’s rival. She soul-mated with her lover (and former enemy) lutenit Ace Pata. Her main child’s name is Julia. Haruka Cetus Haruka is part of the student council. She and Yukino later developed a love relationship and soulmated. Her main child’s name is Kuomokuten. Yukino Ivy Yukino is a guy (unlike his past counterparts), and is part of the student council. He uses his element to view people who matinize to make sure that dominators don’t kill the dominated. He and Haruka later developed a love relationship and soulmated. His main child’s name is Diana. Teachers Shizuru Orochi (later Burai) Shizuru is a deck user and a teacher of G.U.T.S. who teaches Deck Users, and is Natsuki’s older sister. She regrets being the dominator instead of soulmating with Tommy. Shizuru transphere most of her extra mana back to Tommy when she hugged and kissed him, which cause her robe, element, and child to devolve. At the end of the season two she soul-mated with Tommy. In “Lovers” she and Tommy got marrie. Her main child’s name is Kiyohime. Yukariko Christ Yukariko is a pet user. Her main child’s name is St. Vlas. Midori Leonidas Midori is a teacher of the academy who teaches students about combat. Her main child’s name is Gakutenou. legendary Mai Draco Mai is a item user. Mai is the wife of Yuuichi. Her GEM is a Fire Stirring Ruby, her elements are a set of 4 golden rings with magatama around her wrists and ankles main child’s name is Kagutsuchi. Yuuichi Draco (formerly Lionheart) Yuuichi is Mai husband. His Main child’s name is Leo. Arika Sayers She’s the daughter of Lena and Shiro Sayers. Her GEM is a Blue Sky Sapphire, her element is a double bladed crysta lance, and her child is a blue crystal Phoenix which after Arika performing soul mating evolved into a blue crystal Garuda. Miyu Mikoto Other Tommy Burai His main child’s name is Aba. Wataru Christ He‘s Yukariko‘s husband. Lutenit Ace Pata Ace is a pet user. Reito ''' Villians '''Nagi Nagi is the main antagonist in season 1, and a pet user. He hopes of bringing back his beloved Mashiro. Queen Homo Queen Homo is the main antagonist of season 2. Tomo Exopoid Tomo is the follower of the Queen Homo. In ”Lovers” she made love with Reito and had a change of heart. Terminology Guryoku: Guryokus are warriors who protect the planet Omni. A person becomes a Guryoku by enter reacting to a GEM. There are there types of Guryokus: Deck Users, Item Users and Pet Users. * Deck Users have Deck belts that let them draw cards from it. They use their elements to activate their cards to summon their weapons and childs, and to use other special powers. They pay omage to Kamen Rider Ryuki/Dragon Knight. * Item Users use special items that Guryokus use to insert into his/her element to call out their childs, and for other abilities. * Pet Users have childs that can hang around with their Pet Users like pets. Childs of Pet Users can be called out from his/her GEM when needed in their pet form. Pet User childs can transform into their true form when needed. Pet Users can unite their elements with their childs for an ultamite attack. GEM: '''GEMs are a guryoku’s key item. Males wear GEMs around their neck like necklaces, while females wear them on their ears like earrings. GEMs allow Guryokus to put on special clothes called robes, summon weapon(s) called elements, and to summon creatures called childs. GEMs choose the person to be a Guryoku based on that person’s heart, resolting the design of the robe, element and child of that certain Guryoku, and based on the type the GEM itself is. '''Robe: Robes are battlesuits for guryokus. It gives guryokus super-strength and the ability to fly. The design of robes are full body suits based on that certain guryoku’s heart. After a male and female guryoku matinize by soulmating the robes change into a new form, sometimes gaining capes, ribbons, spikes and other things. But dominators‘ gain stronger adds on them, but leaving the dominted‘s robe the same. Elements: '''Elements are special weapons for guryokus to use. The form of the elements are based on the guryoku’s heart. '''Childs: '''Childs are special creatures that assist guryokus. Even though childs are formed by the guryoku’s hearts, wild childs called orphans can be found in many places in Omni. Guryokus can make pacts with orphans depending on the circumstance. Most childs can sometimes merge with guryokus as armor and/or weapons. '''Matinize: Matinizing is when a male and female get together alone to evolve their powers. In order for guryokus to proceed matinizing, they must first choose either one of them to be the dominator and the other to be the dominated, or both of them to soul-mate. The dominated must syphone his/her mana to the dominator for the dominator to gain extra power, but they must be separated or else the extra power will come back too the dominated, or if the dominated is dead extra power will remain with the dominated. Soul-mating is when both guryokus syphone their mana to each other, though neither one will get as much power as a dominator would, but it’s also perminent. 'Omni: ' Omni is the home world planet of the Guryokus, who protect the planet. 'Homo: ' Homos are the antagonists creatures in season two. They’re morph-organic like beings that represents chaos and disharmony in the world. Two Homos of the same gender merge together to become a stronger Homo, but it’s unknown on what happens if two Homos of two different genders. Gallaries BB297704-AA1C-4410-BD40-7F2B3920BEFF.png|Bruce Zawisza 9AEC3785-DE7A-45B6-A704-EC338EEF7AFC.png|Hikari Kiba 4EDBF298-633F-4B52-B278-D0857E8FB14B.jpeg|Midori Leonidas 14F890AB-52A1-4BF4-B56A-696727C62558.jpeg|Mai Draco 685DA9D9-291A-4105-B101-06A532E26D18.jpeg|Yuuichi Draco(Lionheart) 410835C4-3DB2-443C-A98C-0E72E3FC1230.jpeg|Nagi A08E1218-4468-4F71-B36E-66BAE48D5CFF.jpeg|Tome Exopoid FB44B79C-92B9-497D-85D2-0DDC6E5CA35E.jpeg|Reito A2ADDF90-FCB9-4D81-966E-4DD0BDA1102D.jpeg|Mikoto B066051C-8D2F-488C-9FD2-2404B993751B.jpeg|Akira Okuzaki D288687B-4E3B-4D93-8F77-C87433D4797E.jpeg|Takumi Draco F7507E14-2E25-4058-B940-BFD9BB2A83BA.jpeg|Arika Sayers BA1DEF2D-316B-45A6-8001-43A0772319B3.jpeg|Kazuya Arthur 4395F264-845C-4C3F-99C7-84DA54CFCBEB.jpeg|Akane Iaohu 45342114-CED6-4E55-AC25-83D553F75E0A.jpeg|Yukino Ivy 22BDEFB1-1123-4386-BC19-942D33C4CC67.jpeg|Natsuki Orochi FE4A2C9E-6B3F-41CF-AE90-A4861BC4F1E1.jpeg|Takeda Masashi 42122D82-5D8E-467E-B3B0-B5C03667687D.jpeg|Nao Widow 064F4519-D900-4668-AF85-CEEF0AFAE00E.png|Crescent Luner C1EF1D25-6CF9-40DF-B7C9-A360AD5288A2.png|An-Nar Soler 06E3A310-FDFC-468B-BA8A-7CBDCB46EAF2.jpeg|Haruka Cetus 514AA70F-CB9B-43AF-9F93-B1D8DC0147A5.jpeg|Shizuru Burai(Orochi) 94722FB9-CAD0-43DC-89EF-E71B346645FB.jpeg|Tommy Burai 98666F41-668D-4ABF-812D-9C625F537427.jpeg|Miyu 19EA33BF-833C-4574-AA33-D9E4B71066EC.jpeg|Sergay Ahi B3377EEF-3F80-48EC-82A1-2F91B86C6EF2.jpeg|Nina Wang 75834.jpg|Mr and Miss Christ B595669B-5F97-488F-9687-5CA73B691841.jpeg|One of Mai's childs C94FEBCA-10B1-4D53-B764-B7327A7E9543.jpeg|One of Mai's childs 7BE980E1-1403-422A-B2D1-4B3B7FF60057.jpeg|One of Mai's childs. 447CCB5D-45B5-49F4-B017-52E0F6E071DD.jpeg|One of Mai's childs D46D1656-4970-47AD-86F8-C2B50ACCB15E.jpeg|Kagutsuchi 62B44267-863F-4B56-9FF5-17981616343B.jpeg|Kagutsuchi(soulmated evolved) C6192EDD-3EA5-4EF7-A8BB-AB313301E85F.jpeg|Koumokuten B0A9D52D-301F-4096-8BF5-3A61554793F2.png|Drakari EBF87F65-EC1A-45AC-A4CF-5C1B1F2527AA.jpeg|Darkwing 1A531D14-7A58-4694-9046-8C9D3CE80617.jpeg|Rhinataur, one of Hikari's childs. D5FDA50B-5D64-477C-9E30-B6736EE858E3.jpeg|One of Hikari’s childs 18E72DE7-604C-4864-A6DB-EEE0A3A5CFAE.png|An-Nar's main child 7DED07FD-5245-4D71-B175-8B8E6543D938.png|Kiyohime(dominate evolve) FCB0832C-76D3-464B-BEE8-3C8410E7A800.jpeg|St. Vlas 7F498286-A585-4DB4-A66C-12A6A83D1529.jpeg|Takumi's main child C599C3BB-3C3E-4EFC-B423-A185A0A15434.jpeg|One of Takumi's childs BDEB3F95-6D58-48C9-B6EA-5BA02B34B53D.jpeg|One of Takumi's childs EDD332D3-6486-4311-8036-0BF3855B826F.jpeg|One of Takumi's childs 857A6337-5F5B-4C5D-B4B5-D1D7A7189533.png|Ultra Mikoto 1CDB2F52-C7CF-4EDA-A56D-F2F398DA53C6.png|Drago 2BA62A9A-960D-4E90-8D77-D6A244E486AD.jpeg|Hari(soulmated evolved)|link=Hari(soulmated evolve) AC6F389D-3F43-4851-BDDB-637EB812B471.png|Hari 4C707C99-CA3E-4BBD-BC10-7DCE67CBCF96.gif|Gennai 96FDEEB8-8A3B-4EBF-A712-EAE0A186A3AC.png|Gennai(soulmated evolved) 742A3F60-D099-433F-B4E3-5A1CCEB3F0D1.jpeg|Duran, mini form(right) and true form(left) 5654C820-788D-4DB4-8261-8FA3467E2CD9.gif|Diana 951321B0-B0E8-4C3A-B79F-DB1EBEB7350A.gif|Yatagarasu 62C0CD04-E31D-43CD-8F9F-D12E2FE6FFFC.png|Ace’s main child. 5F33B3A9-CEB2-4C28-9173-580DC2DE1FF1.jpeg|Ultra Yuuichi. Yuuichi(upper left) and Leobolt(bottom left). 1A348705-D870-4030-87F3-DCAA94790A55.png|Nina’s main turtle like child. 2C764263-FF92-4E30-A7B1-5983C5C9D95A.png|Sergay’s main child 71E023DB-DC4E-4F30-9AA6-51ED03A7170B.jpeg|Nagi’s child E6F11830-5025-46A8-90F2-C2AE58D42C61.jpeg|Ultamite Tome D7F46843-D198-4ED5-B221-A0DDA40AE981.jpeg|Ultamite Laula 3209C05D-5945-4844-85F3-B1D389DFF034.jpeg|Aba E6D5A9F8-7E28-4321-BA54-3B1BCB19270D.png|Ultra Mai C65B11A4-7471-4C72-8019-A4A0B589DCB2.jpeg|Super Sergay(and formations) A563D5D0-2410-487B-BFAB-A1BB56CABC89.jpeg|Baku Lion E1F59463-31C1-4388-BA3F-516404989B94.png|Ultamite Takeda FIG-COL-1531.jpg MugenbinePIRATE.jpg Dragon Dagger.jpg|Tommy's element Base vrus02.gif|Miss Christ's element Base jullya06.gif|Nao's element Perso nao5.gif|Noa's element(evolve) 1013973 539982652723923 822652422 n.jpg|An-nar's element Base hurry06.gif|Akane's element Base dhuran06.gif|Natsuki's element Dark visor zwei by nathanralls09-d922lzx.jpg|Bruce's element(evolve) Drag visor zwei by nathanralls09-d92z8ct.jpg|Hikari's element(evolve) Arika Element.gif|Arika's element Base kagutsuchi06.gif|Mai's element Dark visor.jpg|Bruce's element Ryuki-ar-dragvisor.jpg|Hikari's element 320C3AAC-DC39-4D0B-BCF4-D4BCE00345C5.png 25CC43CC-15B5-4153-8C59-5E371F860304.png|Super Nina(Turtle-Shark-Lion formation) 7DB533E8-76A7-4B72-9CF9-E2C6A5AF75FA.jpeg|Shizuru’s element 73AC3C99-ACAF-408E-BBEB-44DD1861D8C4.gif|Julia 45240A02-2BCC-4388-9FF6-0746E2AF9B24.png 3.jpg Category:Sci-Fi Category:Anime Category:Omega groudon Category:Animes Category:Animation Category:Anime Series Category:Ideas Category:Idea